Conventionally, in a suspension unit for a vehicle, an achievement of a target suspension performance is intended by setting a kingpin axis.
For example, in a technique described in Patent Document 1, links of the suspension unit are arranged to suppress a vehicular forward-or-backward movement of upper and lower pivot points constituting the kingpin at a time of a steering of the vehicle to improve maneuverability and stability.